4-(piperidin-4-yl)morpholine is an important compound as a raw material or an intermediate of pharmaceutical products.
As a method for preparing 4-(piperidin-4-yl)morpholine, a preparation method in which 1-benzyl-4-piperidone is reacted with morpholine in a solvent to obtain 4-(1-benzylpiperidin-4-yl)morpholine, and 4-(piperidin-4-yl)morpholine is obtained from the resulting 4-(1-benzylpiperidin-4-yl)morpholine, is disclosed in Examples 6 and 7 of Patent literatures 1 and 2.